


CRAKC FIC 55 hHhahAHA THIS IS ID DOPE YOO - the drunk name lmao

by samoosifer



Series: The Crack!Fics [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, crack!fic, gallavich crack!fic, shameless crack!fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 07:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samoosifer/pseuds/samoosifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>idek with this one. i was a lot more drunk than i usually am when i write these, hence the really really bad spelling and all that shit. please try and enjoy this piece of shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	CRAKC FIC 55 hHhahAHA THIS IS ID DOPE YOO - the drunk name lmao

"MIKCEY?"

"who the hell s miceky?" 

'YOU hyou the hell si mikey. mickey i love tou its me ian gallager remembr you rb esbt frind from a few years ago ahhaahhaha'

'mickey shook his head adamantly. 'i dont know no ian yo you got me mixef qwih someone e;se soz bro' mickey shooj his head aadamantlyy

ian sighed from deeply wihtin his soul. he had no idea how to make miky remember him. and then it ocured to him. sex!!!! thats how he could do it!!! ian walked up to him and took his face in his hands. 'mickey. im ian gallagher and your mickey milkovudn milkovuch milkovich there i got it right hahahaha pretty proud of myself for that tbh im so wassted omg

anyway so ian walked up to him and took his fae in his hands. 'mickey, im ian gallager and your mickey milkovich, weve been dating for like five years and they threw your chatacter and my characrt dow the drain. weve been living here for centturies. dont tell me you dont remember.'

'sorry ian.

'okay well the we have to have sex to make you remembrerer

'okay that seems reasnably' mickeyh nodded thorughinhly. he was very eager for theb sex.

okay so do ou remember how to fuck"\????

'yeah i know how to do that' micekjy cracked uo laugibgn . im so r=drubm someone help me tis is the owrst one ive ever qritten omg

so ian and mickey had sex. touhving each otehrs peepees and makign the white stuff come out. it was beautiful and excplict and all that jazz but im too drunk to write it ahahahaha8aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

is it too late to say sorry?!?!?! oooooo ooooooo

i fuckign ahte tha tsomng ugh

onw itht he storyu!!!

wait my fave song just came on so i'll brb if you shut up and dance qith me hahahaha

whoa that song took foreber hahahaha BUT ON WITHT EHS TORY OMG

when ian and mickey had finished, they were lying in bed, facing each other with big adorable smiles on their faces. i cant tell but i thinl theres no spelling mistakes in that sentence not bad jade im proud

ian i love you,' mickey said suddenly, shocking ian to his core 

;i live you too mickey. youre the ony one for me, there is not one else for me but you. oi lvoe you so much that even thpough tis true and people can see that, the writers are still gonna throw you under a bus im sorry mickey

'buy they created me. how can theu not care aboutj me????" mivkey asked incredulouslt,

;bedcauemikcue. theyr'e fuck wits.they dont know a good thing til uts don. jyst watch, next seasoin, when they force me with sme love interest, it'll mae the rating s drop and they;kk find a way for us to be together again dont wryrh

 

if you say sxo iab. tben i trust u bro bc i love you

i lvoe you so muc ivkry. im so glaf you voukd trust me,' ian smiled

ian i would do anything for you. id sing for you.   
mickey smiled even bigger abd beautifuller

'would you sing for me?????????????

probably

do it hten. sing adeles hello song

'HEYLLO FORM THE OTHER SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIDE  
U MUST F CALLED A THOUSAEBD TIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMES  
SOMETHINF SOME THIGN THINGGG idk the words soz bruh

'thatnsokaty mikcye. i still lvoe you.'

'coooool'''''''''''


End file.
